


#93: "Missing"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: The posters are actually layered over one another, like some kind of really morbid paper maché project





	

“How can they just - I mean, _all of them_?”

Cas makes a helpless gesture at the sheriff's cork board, like he maybe wants to start pulling posters down, but can’t quite bring himself to do it. There isn’t a square inch of clear space on the thing; it’s so bad that the posters are actually layered over one another, like some really morbid paper maché project.

Some of the posters are obviously old; Dean can tell without even looking at the dates printed on them, because the ink has started to fade, washing out skin tones, blurring the matte backgrounds stereotypical of dozens of school photographs.

It makes Dean feel more than a little bit sick, staring at all those tiny, smiling faces, with the single word printed ominously in eye-catching red above each one: _Missing_.


End file.
